1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal having a touch sensor-equipped input device and its control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal such as a personal computer, a notebook computer, a mobile phone, and the like, may be configured to perform diverse functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
In general, the terminals may be divided into a mobile terminal and stationary terminal according to whether or not terminals are movable. In addition, mobile terminals may be divided into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to whether or not users can directly carry it around.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
In general, the mobile terminal includes a keypad for generating input data according to a user manipulation, direction keys for moving a cursor, and function keys for executing particular functions. Recently, efforts are ongoing to provide input devices of various designs and input methods to mobile terminals having a restricted space for user convenience.